Accident Kiss
by Yeol's Cincau
Summary: When you're in accident, maybe you can finding a solution. But, when you are in accident kiss with someone you don't know it. What will you do? [Chanbaek!GS!]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey! Bola basketnya!"

Suara teriakan para pemain bola basket mengawali kegiatan sore harinya mengamati mereka, sang pemain. Kegiatan yang sebenarnya cukup lama telah dilakukannya seorang diri.

"Well, let's started Xi!" bisikan semangatnya disertai senyuman jahil telah mengganti objek pengamatannya sebelumnya.

"One...two...three!" batinnya berbisik dengan begitu semangat. Dan...

"AAAAAHHHHHH! APA INI? YA TUHAN! KECOA MENJIJIKAN! MENJAUH DARIKU!"

Suasana padam di dalam ruangan tersebut berubah seketika menjadi suasana ricuh hanya dalam beberapa detik setelah teriakan seorang siswi yang dengan bagusnya merusak suasana kelas.

"Luhan! Berhenti berlari dan berteriak!"

Baiklah sedikit sentuhan efek slow motion pengenalan akan kita berikan untuk salah satu sang pameran dalam dunia fiksi ini.

Dia adalah Xi Luhan. Salah satu siswi dari kelas X-F. Gadis berambut madu itu berasal dari China, salah satu impiannya ialah ingin menjadi idola di sekolah. Sebenarnya dia sangat cantik namun sayang impiannya belum terwujud mengingat dirinya hanyalah gadis dengan tingkat IQ dibawah rata-rata. Dan berada dikelas dibawah tingkatan paling rendah. Yaitu F!

Suara derap langkah kaki berat mendekati mejanya. Guru dengan predikat 'Killer Teacher' itu dengan wajah muram menatap meja tak berpenghuni di depannya. Yap! Tentu saja sang pemilik sedang bersembunyi di belakang punggung sang teman demi menghindari si binatang paling menjijikan baginya.

Tanpa enggan, sang guru memegang serangga tersebut dan menatap seluruh murid dengan tatapan mematikan yang pernah ada. "Saya hanya akan bertanya sekali. Siapa yang melempar serangga mati ini!"

"..."

Dua menit telah berlalu, namun tak ada satu-pun suara yang berani menginterupsi keadaan sepi tersebut. Dengan tegas sang guru kembali menegur, "Saya tidak suka menunggu! Cepat katakan siapa orangnya!"

Kembali senyap. Sang guru menghela napas sebelumnya menaikkan kacamata minusnya.

"Luhan! Cepat kemari!"

Dengan sedikit ketakutan, gadis tersebut pun mendekati sang guru yang berdiri tepat disamping mejanya. "Y-ya...seongsaenim?"

"Buang serangga ini! Dan cepat lari lapangan lima kali! Dari sekarang!"

Wajah bodoh langsung menghinggapi air muka gadis malang tersebut. Sebelum dirinya membantah sang guru kembali menginterupsi, "Dan kalian, cepat kerjakan tugas yang minggu lalu saya berikan!"

Dia menutup pembicaraan diikuti dengan wajah bodoh semua pelajar, dan kembali ke mejanya. Well, kurasa bukan ide yang baik jika bercanda dengan seorang 'Killer Teacher' sepertinya.

Namun, kita hampir saja melewatkan satu fakta disini. Dia adalah seorang siswi yang duduk diujung sana, yang tak ikut memasang wajah bodoh seperti temannya yang lainnya.

 **...**

Berlari berkeliling lapangan yang sedemikian luas bukanlah hal pernah dilakukan Luhan sebelumnya. Hanya saja, tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya bisa menjalani hukuman seperti ini.

Kesabaran ekstra sangat dibutuhkannya ketika harus dipandang oleh sekumpulan orang yang berlalu lalang dan tak terkecuali tawaan mencemooh dari para pemain basket luput dari pendengarannya.

Berdecak, mengumpat bahkan dilayangkannya kepada semua orang yang berani mengejeknya. Terlebih kepada si pelaku sekaligus dalang utama dari hukumannya ini, yaitu akar permasalahan yang dialaminya.

Ya, biarkan dia merasa dirinya _Out of Character today_. Karena, kekesalan telah berakar dalam dirinya. Kekesalan ingin meninju wajah sang pelaku sebenarnya.

Luhan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan berlarinya dengan sekuat mungkin, dia ingin menyelesaikan hukumannya ini sebelum semua orang menertawakan nya dan melihatnya. Namun sebuah kejadian tak terduga menghampiri gadis malang itu.

"Awh! Sakit."

Serangan bola basket yang mendadak tanpa sengaja mengenai kepalanya membuatnya sedikit pusing dan terjatuh memegangi kepalanya yang seolah terasa dikelilingi dengan bintang-bintang berputar diatasnya. Seseorang segera menghampiri Luhan setelahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa bukan?"

Luhan berhenti merintih dan beralih menatap lawan bicaranya, "Apa ada seseorang yang akan mengatakan dia baik-baik saja setelah seseorang lainnya melemparkan bola basket tepat dikepalanya?!"

Luhan membalas ucapan lelaki dihadapannya dengan suara sinis khasnya, lalu melanjutkannya dengan nada gurauan sinis. "Tanyakan hal itu kepada superhero jika kau mau mendapatkan jawaban 'aku baik-baik saja'!"

Lelaki tersebut -yang diyakini Luhan adalah seorang seniornya- tertawa sembari mengambil bola basket nya, "Hey, dengar gadis kecil kau memang baik baik saja kalau kulihat. Namun kurasa kau ada benarnya juga dengan mengatakan kau tidak baik-baik saja, karena kurasa otakmu sedikit cedera ketika terkena benturan bola basket ini. Dan sebaiknya kau memeriksakan otakmu itu! Mana ada kegiatan lari pagi dilakukan siang hari, apa kau bercanda?"

Lelaki tersebut kembali tertawa dan beranjak dari jongkoknya, "Dan lagipula mana ada superhero yang akan mengatakan dia baik-baik saja setelah tanpa sengaja seseorang melempar bola basket kearahnya. Yang ada juga dia malah akan melayangkan tinjuannya tanpa kata-kata."

Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya disamping rok sekolahnya, kembali menahan kekesalan dalam otaknya yang telah sempurna mendidih.

"Hey, Senior jika tidak tahu apa-apa sebaiknya kau diam saja!"

Lelaki tersebut mengangguk ngangguk dan membulatkan bibirnya membentuk kata 'Oh' sambil memasang wajah tampak berfikir.

"Oh begitu ya? Hmm...jadi biar kutebak. Jika kau tidak sedang lari pagi di siang hari berarti kau sedang...dihukum?" tebak nya sambil menjentikkan jarinya didepan wajah Luhan.

Luhan bungkam dan tak mau melirik sedikitpun wajah lelaki itu, "Tepat sekali! Kau diam dan berarti iya!" dia berseru senang seakan baru saja mendapatnya sebuah undian berhadiah.

"Hey, Kim sedang apa kau? Cepat bawa kemari bolanya! Kau itu sedang mengambil bola atau sedang memasak? Mengapa lama sekali bodoh!" suara teriakan diujung sana membangunkan lamunan lelaki tersebut dari Luhan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku minta maaf telah mengganggu waktu 'lari siangmu nona'. Selamat menikmatinya kembali!" Lelaki itu kembali mengundang tawanya yang menyebalkan ketika terdengar di telinga Luhan dan berbalik arah dari Luhan, sebelum dirinya kembali menuju teman-temannya yang sudah menunggu, namun tak selang beberapa detik berikutnya lelaki tersebut berhenti dan menghadap Luhan.

"By the way, yang melempar bola basket tadi bukanlah aku, melainkan Oh Sehun. Kau bisa memakinya jika kau mau dan...berani." seringai khas terpatri diwajah lelaki berparas tan itu, dan segera setelahnya ia pergi melesat menuju teman temannya.

 _Tunggu, tadi dia bilang apa?_

 _...Oh Sehun?_

Ya Tuhan! Kau dalam masalah Luhan!

 **Accident Kiss**

 **When you're in an accident, maybe you can finding a solution. But, when you're in accident kiss with someone you don't know it. What will you do?**

 **Chapter 1**

"Hey! Hey! Wake up!"

Petang telah datang menjemput siang hari dan menggantikan nya dengan langit yang lebih gelap. Menandakan sore hari telah tiba, kegiatan belajar-mengajar pun telah usai tiga puluh lima menit yang lalu disekolah ternama Seoul.

Namun siswi berkacamata dengan surai hitam pekat itu masih sibuk dengan 'bacaannya' disudut kelas ditemani dengan satu siswi lainnya. Dia tidak berhenti menjentikkan kedua tangannya secara berulang didepan mata bening bak rusa milik temannya yang memandang kosong tanpa arti.

Gadis bermata bulat yang berbingkaikan kacamata itu menatap malas salah satu 'sahabat anehnya'. Melamun seperti orang idiot saja.

Dia adalah Do Kyungsoo salah satu teman terbaik Luhan. Keinginannya hanyalah menjadi salah satu pegawai perpustakaan dipusat kota Seoul. Walaupun terdengar biasa namun dia sangat menyukainya, ketika harus menghabiskan waktu dengan sekumpulan komik maupun novel kesukaannya. Kyungsoo sangat manis ketika ia tersenyum karena dia memiliki satu ciri khas istimewa yaitu bibir Heart-Shape-nya.

"Tampaknya dia gila setelah dihukum."

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan, pertanda akan pasrahnya terhadap tingkah sang sahabat.

"Aku tidak gila Kyung."

Sekalipun matanya masih terlihat sedang berkhayal tak disangka bibirnya tergerak untuk membalas argumen Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan sambil menghembuskan napas, dan menarik komiknya hingga menutupi wajahnya.

"Ternyata dia lebih gila dari yang kubayangkan setelah apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun terhadapnya,"

Hening...

Mungkin...ucapan terakhir Kyungsoo, cukup mampu membangunkan jiwa Luhan sepenuhnya. Lihatlah matanya yang mulai berfokus pada Kyungsoo, namun sebelum bibir pemilik mata rusa itu melontarkan sesuatu. Matanya telah menangkap 'sesuatu' yang lebih menarik di ujung kelas.

Sesosok gadis berseragam sama dengannya melangkah mendekat ke meja mereka. Membawa tiga minuman kaleng dengan wajah cerianya yang khas. Ketukan ringan kakinya membuat hawa diri Luhan terasa semakin memanas.

"An...nyeong!"

Sapanya riang diiringi hentakan tiga minuman kaleng tersebut dimeja yang didiami Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya melirik sekilas dari balik komiknya. Berbeda dengan Luhan. Bagaimana mata yang seharusnya lebih cocok melakukan gerakan aegyo itu terlihat berkilat merah seakan ada kobaran api yang ikut menjadi latarnya sekarang.

Mata rusa itu hanya tertuju pada gadis yang baru datang tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Di tatap sedemikian 'mengerikan' membuat gadis bermata puppy itu menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Lu? Ada apa?" tanyanya pelan, lebih kepada takut akan tatapan mematikan sahabatnya.

"Perang dunia ketiga akan dimulai."

Kyungsoo menyahut pelan dibalik komiknya sambil lebih merapatkan tubuhnya pada tembok. Mencoba menghindar dari 'peperangan' yang akan terjadi.

"Byun Baekhyun. Aku ingin bertanya. Apakah ada seseorang yang berani bertanya 'ada apa?' setelah apa yang telah dilakukannya kepada sahabatnya?" Luhan melunakkan ekspresi garang dari wajahnya namun tidak dengan senyuman iblisnya.

Sang sahabat tersenyum kaku dan mengambil satu langkah mundur kebelakang, "Lu...tunggu aku bisa jelaskan semuanya." tak lupa cengirannya yang biasa menggoda sahabat²nya itu terdengar canggung. Dengan gerakan pelan dia mengambil tas sekolahnya dan bersiap untuk mengambil ancang-ancang kabur dari Luhan yang lebih mirip seperti sang predator yang mengincar mangsanya yang begitu menggiurkan.

Luhan-pun bangkit dari kursinya lalu mendekati sahabatnya dengan gerakan yang juga diikutin dengan pelan.

"Byun..."

"YA! LUHAN! KYUNGSOO! AKU PULANG DULUAN! SAMPAI JUMPA BESOK!"

"YAK! BYUN SIALAN! KEMARI KAU! JANGAN KABUR!"

Dan kejadian tersebut pun diikuti dengan Kyungsoo yang mendesah bosan melihat 'adegan kejar-kejaran' mereka yang sudah menjadi santapannya setiap hari.

"Dasar! Kalian berdua."

Walaupun terdengar bosan, dirinya tetap saja akan terkekeh melihat tingkah keduanya yang kekanakan. Kyungsoo pun lantas menutup komiknya dan menyimpan didalam tasnya sebelum menanggung satu tas Luhan ditangannya dan beranjak keluar kelas. Hari yang melelahkan.

 **...**

Byun Baekhyun. Gadis utama dalam tokoh ini yang berperan sebagai gadis manis namun sangat nakal kepada kedua sahabatnya. Walaupun terkenal sering menjahili kedua sahabatnya namun dia sangat menyayangi mereka berdua. Impiannya hanyalah satu yaitu, menjadi seorang pelukis terkenal.

 **...**

"Ah! Iya, aku melupakan minuman kalengnya."

 **To be Continue** **.**

Hello Everyone! Buat yang lewat sini dan baca note ini tentunya wkwk. Oke untuk pertama kali sekali, saya mau bilang ada yang _berasa ngenal epep ini?_ Haha nggak ada yaa? Oke maklum saja, saya bukan orang terkenal kok, dan saya mau ngucap terimakasih sebanyak banyaknya bagi kalian yang pernah mengenal cerita hancur ini, setelah nunggu sekian lama- _kalo ada._ Dan akhirnya epep ini kembali lahir dengan cerita yang lebih segar untuk sekedar dipandang, Ini sudah saya revisi berung kali- _seperti makalah anak kuliahan yang menyebalkan._ Eh engga deng saya belum jadi anak kuliahan.

Dan mungkin untuk sesaat hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan, semoga kalian semua suka sama cerita yang sudah saya rombak sana sini ini, And please jangan bahas baekhyun dengan absnya-_- HAHA *IM CRYING*

PS:: For **temen sengklek seperjuangan** , Ini udh gw publish ya coeg :v Awas lu kgk nongol di kolom ripiu!

SEE U ALL FOR NEXT PART^^

 **Best Regards**

 _Yeol's Cincau_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hm, ya aku yang akan menjemputnya."

Suara datar yang menjadi balasan diseberang sambungan itu terdengar biasa dan kaku. Raut muka lelaki bersurai Dark Brown ini terlihat tak terbaca sedikitpun. Ekspresinya mungkin bisa dikatakan diantara bingung beserta lelah yang mendalam.

"Jam tujuh pagi? Baiklah terimakasih."

Dia memijit perpotongan hidung mancungnya dan menutup mata, seakan memikirkan sesuatu yang begitu berat. Setelah menutup sambungan diseberang, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

Ia mendesah pelan, menghanyutkan kekosongan waktu dengan mulai menelaah satu persatu hal yang telah terlewatkan beberapa tahun lalu. Ingin rasanya baginya melupakan masa terburuk itu.

Tidak. Sejujurnya ini tidak boleh dilupakan begitu saja. Ini adalah sesuatu yang penting baginya dan akan terus menjadi hal yang terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Tangannya terulur mengacak rambutnya, yang akan mengubahnya terlihat berantakan. Dia menutupi wajahnya disertai erangan pelan meluncur di bibirnya.

"Yoora...help me. What should I do for you?"

Ponselnya kembali bergetar,dia mengabaikannya hingga gentaran dan nada deringan ponsel menghilang.

Sejenak waktu terlewatkan dengan kekosongan dan kesunyian hingga tangannya mulai bergerak pelan untuk menyentuh benda persegi yang sempat diabaikannya.

Setelah membaca beberapa kata singkat yang dikirimkan sang teman. Dia bangkit dari ranjang dan menuju pintu.

"Aku tak seharusnya menggangap ini menjadi suatu hal yang serius. Maafkan aku Yoora."

 **Accident Kiss**

When you're in an accident, maybe you can finding a solution. But, when you're in accident kiss with someone you don't know it. What will you do?

 **-Chapter 2-**

Wajah suntuk Kyungsoo mengawali kegiatan pagi hari Baekhyun dikantin bersama kedua sahabatnya. Tak jauh berbeda dengannya, mata datar nan sipit milik Baekhyun perlahan mengganti objeknya, menatap Luhan.

Berbeda dengan gadis berkewarganegaraan china itu, matanya sibuk memperhatikan kedua tangannya. Menimang-nimang warna apa yang sesuai untuk mewarnai jari lentiknya.

"Cukup Luhan. Aku menolak 'melakukannya'."

Baekhyun berseru, memecah keheningan yang beberapa menit lalu tercipta diantara mereka bertiga. Layaknya seorang siswa yang sedang menyela seorang guru yang selesai menjelaskan materi. Luhan pun tertarik untuk mendengar instruksi dari muridnya dan membalasnya menjadi pilihan baginya.

"Tidak ada penolakan sayang."

Luhan tersenyum dengan sangat manis ke arah Baekhyun. Walaupun senyum Luhan begitu cantik tapi sayang Baekhyun menolak melihatnya dengan membuang wajahnya kearah lain, dan berpura-pura seakan dia akan muntah jika melihatnya.

"Hitung-hitung sebagai balas dendamku terhadap perbuatanmu kemarin." mata Luhan menatap Baekhyun mendendam lalu mendesah lega,

"Dan setelah kupikir-pikir mungkin ini adalah sebuah keberuntungan dan kebetulan yang begitu tepat bagiku. Tentu saja dewa keberuntungan sedang berpihak padaku bukan?"

Luhan mulai tertawa dengan terbahak-bahak. Didalam memorinya masih terekam dengan jelas bagaimana otak cantiknya yang telah berhasil menjebak sahabatnya dalam perjanjian yang mereka buat semalam.

Yap! Sebelum bulan akan benar benar muncul di langit Luhan memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumah Baekhyun lalu mengajak gadis penyuka Teddy Bear itu menonton pertandingan sepak bola dengan club terfavorit masing-masing. Luhan membuat suatu hal 'special' yang tak biasa ia lakukan sebelumnya ketika sering berkunjung kerumah sahabatnya itu. Dia dan Baekhyun membuat suatu taruhan yang cukup _extream_.

"Jika _club football_ favoritmu malam ini kalah maka kau harus bersedia mendapatkan hukuman, yaitu kau harus mencium seorang lelaki culun disekolah."

Luhan mengulangi perkataan semalam yang sialnya tanpa satu kata pun meleset di benak Baekhyun. Dan dengan segala keyakinan gilanya Baekhyun menerima perjanjian itu dengan tangan terbuka tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi yang bisa saja terjadi padanya. Anggap saja Baekhyun bodoh karena mengetahui jika ternyata club favoritnya lah yang kalah malam itu, dan sudah dipastikan dialah yang harus menjalani hukuman aneh itu.

"Luhan! Ssst...sadarlah. Kau menjadi tatapan banyak orang. Bodoh!"

Bisikan Kyungsoo seketika membuatnya kembali terbangun, jika ternyata dirinya masih tertawa puas seperti orang gila memikirkan 'satu fakta' lagi yang tak diketahui temannya itu. Dengan segera Luhan menghentikan tawanya. Setelah berdehem singkat dirinya bangkit dari kursi kantin dan pamit tanpa kata-kata kepada temannya. Kyungsoo yang mengendikkan bahu sementara Baekhyun pucat pasi. Sungguh mengerikan.

'Ya tuhan! Kau dalam masalah besar Byun!'

 **-Accident Kiss-**

"Jadi Chanyeol sudah pulang dari America?"

TAKK!

Pantulan dari bola biliard itu menyebar dengan sempurna, menyisakan sebagian bolanya mengenai sisi meja dan beberapa lainnya masuk ke ujung meja biliard dengan tepat.

"Ya begitulah."

Seorang lelaki lainnya juga ikut menyodok bola dengan mahir. Bukan seorang _professional_ namun tembakannya cukup bagus untuk sampai mengenai ujung meja.

Jika ini didalam sebuah animasi, efek slow motion pasti telah menghiasi gerakan yang keren itu. Dia adalah Oh Sehun, salah satu tokoh yang ikut bermain di dunia fiksi ini. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit seputih susu itu tampak cocok dengan surainya yang blonde.

"Aku tidak yakin jika dia mau kembali ke sekolah. Mengingat apa yang telah terjadi di ."

Salah satu lelaki lainnya ialah bernama Kim Jongin. Berbeda dengan Sehun, lelaki bermarga Kim ini mempunyai warna kulit yang lebih gelap. Tapi dia punya ciri khas tersendiri. Jika Sehun sering bereskpresi datar. Dia sendiri lebih suka menyeringai dengan penuh arti. Senyuman miring nya begitu banyak disukai para gadis disekolah mereka.

Oh tunggu, apa kita kelewatan satu hal? Yap, mereka adalah senior Baekhyun. Dan mereka berada dikelas A! Oh itu benar-benar jauh dari kelas yang didiami Baekhyun. Mereka berdua juga termasuk kedalam sosok yang begitu 'dikenal' di sekolah.

"Jadi dia gadis yang mengirim surat cinta kepadamu seminggu yang lalu? Cantik juga." Jongin terkekeh.

Pertanyaan Out of Topic memang terkadang sering menghiasi obrolan kedua lelaki sebaya itu. Awalnya membuat Sehun tak bergeming namun selanjutnya dia merendahkan tubuhnya dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya ke arah bola biliard.

"Mungkin."

Jawabnya seadanya karena tidak begitu yakin dengan jawabannya. Sehun memposisikan ujung tongkat kearah bola biliard dan bersiap menembak bola itu, namun kemudian...

Drrt!

Getaran sang benda pipih di kantung celana jeansnya menggagalkan pukulannya. Dia merogoh celananya dan menemukan ponselnya. Sementara Jongin mengangkat bahu dan kembali bermain.

Sebuah pesan singkat balasan untuknya. Setelah membacanya, Sehun kembali menyimpan ponselnya dan mulai berfokus kembali untuk permainan yang sempat tertunda.

"Chanyeol tidak berkunjung kesini?"

Jongin tampaknya memperhatikan Sehun yang sempat menge-check aktivitas ponselnya berulang-ulang. Dan dihadiahi jawaban yang sudah pasti tidak meleset dari pemikirannya.

"Yeah begitulah...kurasa dia pasti punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan."

-Accident Kiss-

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana Hyunnie?"

Sebuah sahutan yang tak diduga tiba-tiba berhembus mengenai pendengaran Baekhyun. Yang alhasil membuat Baekhyun terkejut setengah mati. Dia berbalik dan mendapati sang kakak berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya, telah lengkap dengan setelan kerjanya.

"Huh! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Baekhyun bersedekap, menatap tak suka kakaknya yang entah sejak kapan bediri disana. "Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Pergi, dasar pengintip!"

Inilah Byun Baekhyun dengan segala ketidaksopanan nya. Sekalipun wajah itu terlihat innocent, tapi tidak menggambarkan perilaku nya bukan?

Sang kakak menatap malas adik perempuannya, "Hah? Pengintip? Apa apaan itu? Pintu ini terbuka makanya aku mendatanginya. Dasar tidak sopan! Aku ini kakakmu!"

Dia, Byun Joonmyeon. Kakak Baekhyun yang sekarang ini telah bekerja sebagai pegawai kantoran di perusahaan ternama. Sekalipun mempunyai adik perempuan yang tak suka memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Kakak." dia tetap sangat menyanyanginya, yang terkadang begitu cerewet dan juga berbuat manis disaat bersamaan. Sifatnya mudah berubah-ubah tergantung dengan cuaca, ah...tergantung keadaanya mungkin. Joonmyeon telah lama mengenal sifat sang adiknya yang manis itu. Garis bawahi kata manis!

Baekhyun memutar kepalanya, "Hng... Terserah."

Joonmyeon mendekati gadis itu yang telah lengkap dengan seragam dan tas sekolahnya. Dia merangkulnya dengan santai, "Aku tahu kau punya masalah gadis bermulut besar. Tapi sekarang waktunya kau dan aku sarapan sebelum pergi ketempat tujuan kita masing-masing. Ayo!"

Joonmyeon masih dengan posisinya menarik paksa Baekhyun hingga mengikutinya sementara sang adik berusaha keras melepaskannya.

"Yak! Yak! Lepaskan aku Joonmyeon sialan!"

-Accident Kiss-

Waktu makan siang pun datang begitu pulalah bencana mulai datang pada Baekhyun. Luhan menarik lengan sahabatnya dengan tergesa-gesa ke arah taman diikuti dengan Kyungsoo yang menghembuskan napas malas melihat keduanya.

Sekalipun Kyungsoo mengikuti mereka tetapi tangannya seakan tak pernah bisa terlepaskan dari bacaannya. Komik tak pernah absen dari kehidupannya. Begitulah kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan salah satu sosok karakter tokoh kita yang satu ini.

"Nah itu targetmu Baek. Cepat datangi dia!"

Sampai di taman belakang sekolah, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berhenti sementara di semak-semak tanaman.

Baekhyun menghempas tangan Luhan, "Kau gila Lu! Aku tidak mau melakukannya pokoknya."

"Tidak mau ya? Hmm...baiklah ku adukan saja kau ke Killer Teacher kita!" Luhan mulai berjalan berbalik arah dan Baekhyun menahannya.

"Lu tunggu, bukan seperti itu. Maksudku kita kan bisa berunding kembali. Ayolah...kumohon."

Jurus terakhir yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun hanyalah puppy eyesnya yang menggemaskan. Kata orang-orang dengan memasang wajah memelas pasti mereka akan luluh. Namun, sepertinya tidak bagi Luhan. Gadis itu tersenyum melihat mode anak anjing Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah Baek itu tidak mempan bagiku. Lagipula aku hanya menyuruhmu mencium pipinya bukan bibirnya. Cepat temui dia sana."

'Sama saja itu tetap akan mempermalukanku!'

Baekhyun berdecak sebal, "Bagaimana jika orang orang mengira jika aku menyukainya? Dan yang lebih parah lelaki itu bisa saja berpikiran sama."

Luhan mengibaskan tangannya malas, "Kau kan bisa mengarang cerita dengan mengatakan 'bahwa aku dijebak temanku dan jika aku tidak mencium mu aku akan mati' selesai. Sudah sana!"

Luhan mendorong Baekhyun hingga keluar dari semak-semak. Baekhyun sempat menatap sebal ke Luhan sebelum melangkah mendekati seorang lelaki berpakaian rapi dengan tatanan rambut klimis, lengkap dengan buku dan kacamata besarnya.

Sekarang Baekhyun mendapat karma. Setelah menjahili Luhan kini gantian dirinyalah yang dijahili gadis bermata rusa itu. Semakin dipikirkan semakin kuat pula hentakan kakinya diatas rerumputan tipis. Sebenarnya taman ini cukup indah namun tak banyak orang mau menghabiskan waktu disini. Tapi Baekhyun sedikit waspada karena tak biasanya ada banyak orang disini terlebih banyak siswi disini, dan mereka membawa kamera.

Mereka seperti menunggu sesuatu...

Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa tak nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini. Jika ini sepi Baekhyun akan lebih mudah menyelesaikan misinya namun ini...terlalu banyak orang.

Dia menarik napas panjang sebelum mendekati laki-laki berseragam sama denganya itu. Baekhyun yakin kalau lelaki itu pasti berasal dari kelas B atau C.

"Hey! Kau. Aku ingin bertanya..."

Baekhyun berdehem singkat sebelum kembali melanjutkan suara lantangnya. Ah...dia bingung harus mulai darimana. Apa langsung mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau berbasa-basi dulu?

"Aish...dou soreba?"

Bahkan tanpa sadar bahasa sang Ibu keluar dari bibirnya. Baekhyun menatap kebelakang ke arah Luhan tepatnya. Dimana gadis itu telah mengambil posisi yang pas untuk membidiknya, temannya itu bahkan sudah mirip seperti seorang pengintai sekarang. Tunggu...sejak kapan gadis itu membawa kamera. Sial! Dia pasti akan memotretnya!

Alih-alih semakin kesal menatap sang sahabat, kini dia malah mendengar suara jeritan kagum dari ujung taman. Suara mereka perlahan semakin mendekati pendengarannya. Ada apa? Baekhyun menajamkan penglihatanya ke ujung taman. Hingga dia menatap seseorang mendekat kearahnya.

Seorang lelaki dengan berpakaian santai berjalan dengan tenang. Penampilan nya pasti sudah mampu membuat beberapa gadis menoleh untuk kedua kalinya. Mantel cokelat dipadu celana jeans hitam dan sebuah syal yang pas melilit lehernya. Oh! Tak lupa sebuah kacamata hitamnya.

Dia berjalan santai melewati para gadis dengan pekikan kagum mereka. Para gadis mulai mengikuti mereka perlahan dari belakangnya dan sibuk berbisik-bisik satu sama lain.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu tak perduli, lalu kembali ke objek sebelumnya, "Cih, dasar tebar pesona. Laki-laki sepertinya sebaiknya dikucilkan agar tidak terlalu banyak gaya."

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengoceh tentang penampilan lelaki tersebut. Ketika Baekhyun berbalik, lelaki nerd tadi pun telah hilang, Baekhyun sibuk celingak celinguk namun tak kunjung menemukannya.

Dia mendesah pelan, dan merasa jika lelaki tadi semakin dekat arahnya dengannya. Ralat, sebenarnya lelaki keren itu tidak mungkin menuju kearahnya kan? Dia pasti punya tujuannya sendiri bukan? Lalu mengapa datang kesekolah lewat belakang? Ada apa dengan gerbang sekolah? Tapi tunggu...apa baru saja dia menyebut lelaki itu keren?

Entahlah Baekhyun tak habis pikir tentang itu, jadi dia berniat mendatangi sahabat nya kembali. Tapi tepat setelah dia melangkah ada seorang lelaki berlari menabrak dari belakang, keseimbangan nya pun berputar.

Dia akan jatuh!

Oh tidak! Didalam pikirannya ia pasti akan jatuh dan berakhir dirumah sakit dengan beberapa tubuh yang dililit perban. Dan disaat waktu yang bersamaan juga suara pekikan para gadis mendekat, begitu dekat...

Dan...

Baekhyun masih bisa merasakan bahwa dirinya belum kehilangan kesadaran nya. Dia masih bernapas dengan normal namun dengan mata menutup rapat. Apa sekarang dia sedang dalam perjalanan kerumah sakit?

Baekhyun merasa tanganya menyentuh sebuah kain yang begitu lembut. Begitu pula bibir nya...

Tunggu! Cukup berpikir nya Baekhyun! Apa yang terjadi? Baekhyun memberanikan diri membuka matanya, dan alangkah terkejutnya dirinya. Ketika, mendapati sesuatu yang janggal.

Dia terjatuh kedalam pelukan seorang lelaki dan yang lebih parah adalah mereka terjatuh dalam posisi...

Berciuman.

"PARK CHANYEOL?!"

••••••

Park Chanyeol. Tokoh lelaki utama dalam cerita ini. Disukai banyak gadis disekolah. Punya ambisi dan tekad yang kuat. Sangat tampan namun jarang tersenyum. Bersahabat dengan Jongin dan Sehun yang terkadang juga suka berbuat jahil ketika mereka masih kecil. Impian terbesarnya adalah menjadi seorang Mangaka.

••••••

'Oh tidak! Apa yang telah terjadi!'

 **To Be Continued**

 **New chap is update! First, thanks for all your review guys. Itu bener bener memberi saya motivasi untuk kembali lanjut haha. Second, ada yang nanya ini Hunhan ato Chanbaek? haha pasti ambigu yang scene luhan itu ya? oke saya minta maaf, itu hanya keperluan sesaat kok, dan ini main pairnya chanbaek kok. Oke gitu aja kali yang mesti diperjelas, semoga kalian suka lanjutan yang kedua ini. See U! and don't forget to review again yooo~**

 **Best Regards**

 **Yeol's Cincau.**


End file.
